Friday
by Spikes100
Summary: Gabe and Teddy wait wat


Hi my name is Gabe and im going to tell you a storie that happened last weekend.

It was a friday after noon. I was downstairs playing video games when my mom came down. "Gabe, your father and I going to be out of town this weekend so Teddy is going to watch you ok" said my mom. Me not paying attenttion. I was focasing on my game and said "ok what ever mom"

Ten minutes later I finish my game and go upstairs to get a snack. I realize that everyone is gone. "Hello, mom, dad, PJ, charlie" I said. "Their gone, nice" I thought to myself.

I was sitting on the couch when i hear the shower upstairs is on. "What the hell" I said as I ran upstairs to turn it off.

As i reach the bathroom I see the door open a bit. As I look through the crack i see Teddy naked. "OMG" I said to myself. When I saw Teddy naked my dick turned hard as a rock.

I reached into my shorts and started stroking my 7" cock. I let a small moan out and i think she heard me.

I froze when she turned to leave the bathroom. She was still naked.

Then it happened she walked out of the bathroom to see me stairing at her.

"Gabe what the fuck are you doing" she yelled at me running back into the bathroom.

"Im sorry" I said as i when to my room to cum. After I cummed I waited to see what would happen.

I heard Teddy leave the bathroom going to her room downstairs. I followed her making sure she couldn't see me.

She reached her room and removed her towel and i could see her tits. They were about a size C cup and I could also see that her pussy was shaved. My god she looked good.

I watched her get dressed she put on blue panties with red lace and a matching bra. She put on a pair of warm-ups. I left as turned ot leave her room. I ran and jumped on to the couch and turned on the tv acting like i never saw a thing.

She came and sat on the couch with me. "Can we talk about what happened earlier" she said.

"About what" I said.

"Don't act dumb Gabe you know what im talking about" Teddy said. "What were you doing spying on me Gabe"

"I didn't know you were here" was all i could say.

"Don't lie to me" she said to me.

"I swear I didn't know your here" I said telling the truth for once.

"Oh ok" was all she could say. "What did you see"

"Well you naked and thats it" I said.

"Oh ok" was all she could say again.

We started watching tv and i was getting bored so i decided to play a game with Teddy.

"Hey Teddy lets play a game" I said to her.

"What game Gabe"

"I call it GUESS WHAT I'M WEARING" I said.

"What do you mean Gabe" she said.

"Lets play and you will find out" I said to her.

"Ok you go first then" she said.

"Ok I guess you are wearing blue panties with red lace and a matching bra" I say to her. She looks at me like how does he now.

"Gabe how did you know that" she said then it hit her "You asswhole you were spying on me weren't you"

"Yes I was" I said as I stood up

"Gabe what are you doing" she said as i got naked in front of her. She looked no she staired at my 7" cock.

"I saw you naked now you can see me naked' I said.

"Gabe this is wrong" she said as she stood up and started to leave. With that i ran behind her and pulled her warm-ups down and showing her panties.

"GABE WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING" she said as I look at her ass in her tight panties.

"Let me fuck you Teddy please" I said on my knee's as she turns a round and says "What did you say"

"Let me fuck you Teddy please" I said agian and with that she pulled up her pants and pulled me to her room.

"I will let you fuck me this one time and never again got it" she say as I looked into her eyes.

"Ok" I said.

And with that she got naked and jumped in to bed with me following. We made out then she started to suck my cock. I was in heaven. Her mouth was warm and wet.

"Teddy Im going to cum"

"Cum in my mouth Gabe"

I camm in her mouth and she took all of it.

"Lick my pussy Gabe"

I liked her pussy and she tasted good.

"Gabe Im going to cumm don't stop"

After she camm I pushed my dick into her and fucked her till i camm in her pussy.

"Gabe you can't cum in my pussy"

"Sorry Teddy tolate" I said.

We pasted out naked in Teddy's room. I woke up to and took pics of her naked and saved them to my phone. I took her panties and bra and hid them under my bed for later.

And that is my storie. Now its time for me to go fuck my mom later.


End file.
